Broken Axe Legion
Overview The Broken Axe Legion is a hobgoblin legion spread over the Dessarin Hills south of Yartar. The legion is relatively small, but can field roughly one thousand troops when the banners gather. By separating the already small legion into five banners, each several days march from its closest neighbour, the Broken Axe can survive relatively close to human settlements. It is too large to easily root out while being too small to threaten the larger city. The legion is mostly hobgoblins though some bugbears and goblins live with the legion full time, mostly as special forces or menial labour respectively. Names''' The Broken Axe follows a tradition of giving each member a single name at birth. A member gains another name for earning renown, usually on the battlefield. Thereafter they are referred to as a “named man (or woman),” and are accorded a great deal of respect. This naming convention exists outside of the rank system and it’s not uncommon for named men to have low rank, particularly if they’re not well suited for leadership. Legion Organization' The Legion is led by Warlord Grim Raul with two generals directly below him, Black Dow the General of Offense and Tul Thunderhead the General of Defense. Each of these leaders has a staff of captains and the banner leaders are also captains. Warlord Raul has eliminated the rank of fatal axe from the legion, though it is occasionally granted as a honorary rank, but it carries no more authority than the rank of spear. 'There are five banners in the legion, each of which can field roughly two hundred troops. The Red Banner is home to the Warlord and his staff and is slightly larger than the other four as a result. Although some legions have banners that specialize in different units, in the Broken Axe Legion each banner is expected to field a mix of foot, archers, outriders, and special forces. Each banner marches under the Broken Axe symbol on a different colour background--Red, Black, White, Blue, and Green--and they are named after those colours. 'The communities that make up each banner are arranged like a war camp, with wooden palisades or earthworks around the outside and an internal layout designed for defence. No trees are allowed to grow close to the settlement. While farmers may live on the land they work, they still train as soldiers and retreat behind the walls if the banner is attacked. Black Banner ''''The Black Banner of the Broken Axe Legion has the legion’s only wizard--Bethod Brokentooth. Bethod had three apprentices: Ralkor, Torm, and Brix (a goblin). Ralkor, in particular, showed great promise and the legion decided he should be sent to the Academy of Devastation for proper training. Warlord Raul was hopeful that the Broken Axe could establish a proper arcane force to go alongside their divine casters. Unfortunately the caravan that was to take Ralkor to the academy was attacked by drow with no known survivors. The Black Banner is the banner closest to Yartar, only a five day journey by foot. It is built on a small hill, surrounded by a stout palisade with guard towers and maintains the legion’s library. It acts as first point of contact for outsiders seeking to meet the legion and as such maintains what little diplomatic corps the legion has. Captain Rudd Threetrees leads the banner and has a reputation as a reasonable and honorable man.